The joys of Christmas
by battlefield4us
Summary: It's that time of the year again. The smashers are preparing for Christmas and everything is going to go great for them, especially when three newcomers show up. Christmas special. One-shot. I own nothing but the story, hope you enjoy.


**Hello everybody and welcome to the Smash bros Christmas special.**

 **It took a long while for me to do this because there were a lot of things going on and I apologize because of those reasons.**

 **i made this to celebrate the holidays but I also made this as an apology for those people I failed...I wanted to make this to respect all those people that have been with me throughout the year and to thank them for the support they've given to the world.**

 **I hope you can enjoy this because I tried my best.**

 **disclaimer: Super Smash Bros belongs to Nintendo and everyone else belongs to their rightful owner.**

 **Begin.**

* * *

It was eight in the morning and in one of the bedrooms of the Smash Mansion was Samus sleeping her problems away like always. She was having the usual dream where she was just having a normal day with no Smashers to ruin the moment of silence. She longed for those days of unbroken peace for many days and she wished that it would arrive sooner or later, she wouldn't have to be so grumpy dealing with each one of the imbeciles she called friends.

Unfortunately, her dream was halted by the sound of the alarm bells that were so loud, several windows and glass doors broke apart in just two seconds. Samus covered her ears tightly so she wouldn't lose her hearing, and once that was over, another irritating sound was audible.

"Good morning Smashers, guess what today is. Come on, guess what day it is." That was Crazy Hand who was acting as the backup alarm clock in case the first one didn't work. He was expecting an answer from the Smashers. "Come on, it's not that hard."

Samus groaned and got up, throwing her pillow at the ceiling just to mock CH and then proceeded to the closet to find something casual to wear since her Bounty Hunter suit needed to be updated for the cold environment outside.

"Come on guys, you all know what today is, so say it out loud." Crazy kept saying to the mic in the office, unaware that Master Hand was approaching.

He pushed him away and then said to the mic, "Good morning everyone, today is a special day, so put on your happy faces and lend each other a helping hand, because it's Christmas Eve!"

"Hooray!" Crazy shouted, "We must celebrate!"

"I know Crazy, that's why we're gonna win have a Christmas Eve party tonight," MH turned toward the mic and said, "We will be having a party to celebrate the holidays, so we will need food, a CD player, decorations and mistletoes as soon as possible. So get working everyone."

* * *

So after the announcement Master Hand made, the young smashers decided that they were going to spend their time playing a snowball fight in the backyard. They chose to side with two teams.

Team Nana had Toon Link, Lucas, Larry, Wendy, Morton, Lemmy, and Iggy Koopa on one side of the field, while Team Popo had Diddy Kong, Young Link, Ness, Bowser Jr. Roy, Ludwig Koopa and Pichu occupied the other.

Team Nana had the lead with dozens of snowballs prowling against the fort of Popo's team, where the soldiers were hiding from enemy fire.

"Hah hah, you'll never defeat us!" Nana shouted triumphantly, shooting several snowballs at the enemy fort.

Wendy and Iggy were providing support by using machine gun turrets that fired large amounts of ice towards anyone standing in their way. But suddenly, Iggy was shot down from a faraway distance, followed by a hit towards Wendy.

"Get down! We got a sniper!" On the roof of the mansion, Bowser Jr was being the sniper of his team, firing off one shot towards the enemy team with near perfect accuracy.

Young Link was also providing some help with Pichu. "Ready?" He asked the Pokemon who nodded, so he formed a snowball and Pichu fired an electric charge at it, then it was thrown towards the enemy base.

The electric snowball hit both Morton and Lucas, knocking them unconscious and leaving the team in a vulnerable state.

"We're outnumbered sir!" Toon Link said while reloading his snow gun. "We're not gonna survive their next attack."

"Oh don't worry, I got something that'll turn the tables." Nana said as he pulled out a computer and started typing some codes to launch a heavy attack.

"Are you ready to give up Nana!" Popo shouted while pointing two guns at the snow fort.

"Not just yet Popo, prepare to suffer pain!" The other Ice Climber shouted, and he stayed behind cover as the others are left to point their guns at the enemy fort.

"Uh guys?" Young Link said while looking at the sky, "You might want to find some cover." Everyone looked up to see that a large snow missile was heading towards their way. They panicked and tried to dig a hole in the ground to protect themselves from the attack, but they were too late as it landed and caused a massive explosion, blowing everyone off their feet unintentionally.

While inside the mansion, the explosion's effects caused the ground to shake, and this one bothered Marth who was trying to practice some new moves for future fights.

After the shaking died down, he walked over to the windows and shouted, "Keep it down, I'm trying to practice!" When all of a sudden, someone was thrown into the room from the ground, and he crashed right on the wall. Marth turned in an surprised expression and noticed that the character wasn't familiar to him.

He had white-ish hair, wore some medieval-like armor with the addition of a blue cape, and he had red eyes which meant that he looked cool just by one glance. He also had a sword strapped on his back.

The mystery person shook off the snow and said, "Thanks for opening the window, it was getting way too cold out there-"

"State your name and business." Marth said very quickly, grabbing the hilt of his blade.

"Oh right sorry, my name is Corrin and My sister and I came from the world of Fire Emblem because someone named Master Hand wanted me here."

"I don't supposed you were the one who caused the huge explosion outside."

"N-no, we just got here...and it took hours because there's too much snow around here."

"I believe you...although I'm not sure if I trust you." The prince said, he slowly raised the sword up and pointed it at the newcomer, "I've heard that there was a war going on between Nohr and Hoshido back home, and I despise both families because they want to ruin the land with their power."

"That's not true, and also they wouldn't want something like that."

"And I've heard that you're from the Nohr family...and have the bloodline of the Hoshido family as well. So you must've been sent from one of them to attack us when we least expect it."

Corrin desperately tried to defend himself, "I'm not with them...for now at least, and Master Hand sent me a note to come here." He pulled out said note, with MH's signature and everything, but the Prince quickly sliced that note in two and pointed the sword at his chin.

"I've seen notes like these before, and they've all turned out to be fake. You're just a spy who wants to destroy the mansion because your family wants it off the picture for the war." As Marth said this, Corrin quickly bashed the sword away with his own arm and pushed him back.

The newcomer wasn't wanting to have a fight between the prince he's heard in the legendary stories as a child, but there wasn't going to be any way to talk this out.

Marth charged in for the first strike and Corrin pulled out his own sword and blocked it before it reached his face.

The newcomer said, "I don't want us to fight."

"Well if you want to live your life another day, then you'll just have to fight!"

* * *

Meanwhile at at the kitchen, some of the female smashers were tasked with naming the food for the Christmas party tonight, and from the looks of it, it seemed like they weren't agreeing with the options.

"For the last time, we don't need to make a giant fruitcake!" Zelda shouted, her arms crossed as Palutenia began setting up the ingredients. "Nobody even eats those things."

"Well my kingdom does and it's one of the most tasty foods we've ever tasted." Peach replied as she got out a knife to chop the fruit.

"That's just a myth, we believe that the fruitcake is made by the evil spirits thousands of years ago so we don't trust it even for one second."

"Oh come on, it can't taste that bad." Palutenia said.

"Once you try it, you'll never want to see it again. Trust me." The princess of hyrule backed away and looked at the instruction book. "The next step to making our fruitcake is to start growing them, so you'll need this." She handed the goddess a purple potion.

"I want you to carefully use two drops of it on the fruit." Palutenia began to do so, and the two drops of the mysterious liquid was used on the strawberry, then it started glowing. "No wait, I meant one drop!"

"What?" The two other girls looked at Zelda as she made the honest mistake of confusing the steps of the fruitcake, before the strawberry suddenly grew twice its size, crashing the ceiling of the kitchen room. "Oops."

"Well, at least only one of them got big..." Palutenia chuckled lightly, before promptly saying, "I'll bring this outside." And started to pull it away from the room, however it was too heavy and it kept breaking apart the ceiling. "Just continue without me."

"Right...just put one drop on the others." Zelda looked at the instructions again, "Now let's start mixing them in the giant bowl."

Peach had to use a ladder to climb up the giant bowl where they would have to mix the ingredients. She dumped a huge pile of slider fruits in it and climbed back down.

"Okay, I'll start mixing them up with some magic."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Asked the Mushroom Kingdom Princess who was well aware of the previous amount of times they used magic on food and it went horribly wrong.

"Of course, I've figured out the spells and I guarantee that nothing bad is going to happen, trust me."

While Zelda was going to use her magic that might make things go horribly bad, Pit was busy trying to perfect his aim with the help of Kirby.

"Can I eat the apple now?" Kirby asked, his mouth watering because of the apple right on top of his head.

"Not yet, just let me get this shot." Pit straighter his bow and pointed the arrow at the fruit, but from the looks of the pink puffball, he wasn't so sure he was going to be safe with this guy. The angel backed up again, unintentionally making this a lot more difficult for his assistant to be calm about.

As Pit was about to shoot, someone had to just break him out of his focused state. "Hey Pitstain." Dark Pit showed up and this caused the original to yelp out loud and shoot the arrow at the wall next to Kirby and it deflected to hit a random mirror which deflected the shot as well and it hit the window.

"Dark Pit, I told you not to interrupt me when I'm practicing my aim." Pit shouted angrily.

"Sorry, I was just really bored today," Dark Pit took out his EZ Cannon and pointed it at Kirby who panicked once he saw that weapon so he ran away when it fired and blew up most of the wall, which let some of the snow in.

"Hey I didn't agree to get shot by a cannon just to perfect your aim!" The Pink Puffball shouted, then started eating the apple from the floor.

"There are a lot of other things you can do besides bothering me, like hang out with your evil friends or try to pull pranks on Meta Knight." The angel suggested, but his counterpart just disagreed with him."

"That's not really fun in my opinion, besides the others don't have anything better to do than kidnap princesses."

"Well, I don't know what else there is for you to do, besides just spying on MH's office for the most part-" Just then, someone soared out of the snow and kicked Dark Pit out of the room and into the hallway. Pit backed up and saw the person responsible for such an attack.

She had black hair and glasses of the same color along with the skin tight black suit and four blue guns were shown, two were on her boots and two were right in her hands. This beautiful women turned to Pit and said, "You're next boy," then pointed her two guns at him. The Angel reacted quickly and spun his bow around to deflect the bullets.

"Who are you?" Pit shouted as he detached his bow to make it into two short swords. The girl said nothing as she pointed her guns, which made him charge in and swing his weapon, but she dodged it and kept her smile on her face as she started pulling the two triggers in her gun.

* * *

Someone was knocking on the door. Apparently she was standing out in the cold for a few minutes and her brother was nowhere to be seen, perhaps he had arrived much earlier than her since he took a bus although it was impossible with all this snow covering the road.

As this girl started to user her blue cape as her coat to get through this harsh weather, the door finally opened up and she was greeted by a familiar face.

"Oh hello there madam." Reflet said, and she was wearing a blue scarf around her neck to prepare for the holiday season. "You must be cold, would you like to come in?"

"Yes please." The mystery girl answered and stepped in the mansion as the door closed behind her, shielding her from the winter cold.

"What's a girl like you standing outside when there's a lot of snow covering our tracks?"

"I was told that your boss sent us an invitation for me and my brother to talk about some things." The mystery girl explained, "So I came here and now I'm just going to wait for Corrin to show up."

"Yeah, being late tends to happen sometimes." Reflet told her, "But don't worry, I'm sure he'll show up eventually. Want me to give you a tour around the mansion?"

"Thanks, miss-"

"Reflet. That's my name, Reflet." She offered her hand to shake.

"Oh...right, I forgot to ask about my names, well my name is Kamui. It's nice to meet you." the new girl shook it and then followed her.

Meanwhile in the training room, Fox, Roy and Cloud were busy trying to set up the Christmas lights around the room since MH ordered them to do so, and they would've gotten it done if it wasn't for their ideas.

"For the last time, we will not use ornaments as Christmas lights!" Cloud said. "It's unreasonable and impossible."

"Yeah, unless you live in the Smash Mansion and have to deal with crazy people, then you'll have to deal with these weird ideas." Roy said. "But yeah, it's not reasonable."

"We also can't go to the store to buy some regular lights, it's been closed for weeks." Fox had to point out.

"I really don't think this whole idea would work, it could set the entire building on fire." Said the soldier.

"It's not going to, besides we have fireproof walls installed weeks ago, and the only thing that would catch on fire is us...so it's okay." Roy really didn't understand that it might be a problem. "Now can we just get started with the lights?"

"Alright then, go ahead and risk everyone's life just by setting up these lights, I'm sure it's all gonna work out." The two veterans walked over to the box and took out the very dangerous Christmas lights to set up.

Just then, Wolf's landmaster suddenly crashed in the middle of the hall, interrupt the three from getting any work done, even when they were about to start. "Oh come on Wolf! Can't you just bring your tank to fight me another day? We're busy!" Fox shouted.

Wolf's head popped out from the hatch and he shouted back, "Oh I'm sorry, I was a little busy dealing with your bird friend who thinks that it's a good idea that we should have a thousand mistletoes under our roof!" His tank was bumped by Falco's, and it was decorated with mistletoes as if his idea for Christmas decorations wasn't obvious enough.

"Romance must happen on this beautiful Christmas Eve!" Fox's friend shouted from his Landmaster, "That's what we need to celebrate such a perfect holiday."

"If you're so anxious about love, then how come you don't have a girlfriend?" Taunted Wolf.

This made Falco speechless for a little bit before regaining his senses and saying, "Shut up!" Before crashing his tank into his and having them fight each other in the middle of the hall. Cloud just gave off a very questionable look, asking, "Does this happen all the time?"

"Apparently yes." Roy replied to the question, and then by pure coincidence, the wall broke down again and this time Corrin was the one who did it. He landed on his feet and stabbed the floor to regain his balance.

"I'm telling you, I'm not here to fight you or your friends." He shouted, but did a backflip as Marth landed in front of him with his sword still ringing for blood.

"I don't need to listen to you spy!" The prince said and he grabbed the lights to throw it at the new character. He slashed it, causing Roy to shout, "Hey, we were going to use those lights!"

Corrin dodged another attack and retreated towards the Landmasters, jumping away from the sight of Marth who was still chasing him just to destroy him.

Fox picked up the lights which was now shorter than ever, and said, "Well, we can still use these things right?"

"Yeah. Cloud, go get some tape." Roy ordered the newcomer who just left the room in silence.

* * *

"Hey guys, I found the MP3 Music Player." Mario shouted as he got to the celebration room where Ike was.

"Finally we can get some music here!" The veteran sword fighter said in excitement, the plumber set it on the table and he started to play some pop music. This caused Ike to just step forward because the music seems a bit boring to him. "No no, we need music that people can really enjoy." Apparently, they must've forgot that they were supposed to play Christmas music.

"Well okay then, you pick the music."

Ike pressed a button and the music player started playing romantic music. "Nope, too romantic." He pressed it again, and it played some heavy metal.

"That's too loud Ike!" Mario pressed the button and it changed to some remix music of an overused song and it was loud too. "Ahh my ears are hurting!"

"Change the song! Change the song!" Ike pleaded with mercy and fell to his knees. Mario blindly pressed the button and it didn't play a song, instead the music box started flying in the air. The two veterans watched as it turned around and it then started to activate semi-automatic machine guns for some unexplainable reason.

"Initiate extermination mode!" The music box said and then it started firing music notes at the two smashers.

"You got to be kidding me!" Ike shouted and quickly hid behind a table while Mario was next to the chairs. "Where did you even get that thing!?"

"This was the only one left in the stores!" Mario shouted back and held on his hat so it wouldn't go flying off by the musical notes of death.

Master Hand decided to come in this room to check up on the two smashers since progress was going well for the others during this decoration process. "Ike, Mario, have you finished setting up-" he was unfortunately hit by a music note and for sent towards the next room.

"Alright I'll destroy it!" Mario took out his cape and on cue, a musical note came charging in, but he deflected the projectile and it hit the rogue music box. It seemed stunned for the moment but it then began to bring out several more machine guns, including a missile launcher.

"Initiate Extermination mode, Christmas edition!" It shouted and instead of firing music notes, it started to fire candy canes...for some weird reason.

"Okay now that doesn't even make sense at all!" Ike said, and started to brake apart the projectiles with his sword. Mario stayed behind the table as the candy cane assault continued.

While this was happening, Bowser was laughing at them because he was the one who hijacked the music player. "Hah! Hope you guys have fun!" He taunted the two.

Meanwhile, Palutenia was still trying to pull the giant slice of fruit away from the mansion, but she was not doing to well with it. "Curse you Zelda for making me do this!" She muttered and gasped for breath.

"Hey Palutenia." Right next to the goddess was Snake and he was dressed as Santa Claus, minus the beard though.

"Oh hi there..." She responded cheerfully, but then was skeptical about his outfit, "Why are you dressed as Santa?"

"Because Ganondorf thought it would make people laugh for something like that." He was certainly feeling a little bit grumpy that he had to wear this, "But on the bright side I managed to make him wear something that he hates."

"That's great, now can you please help me pull this thing out the front door?"

"Sure since I have nothing else to do here." Snake walked over to Palutenia and they started pulling the fruit as far as they could, but they were only doing it by one centimeter since it was too heavy, "Who made this strawberry so big anyways?"

"Zelda, in case you want to complain about it to her." As the two kept trying their best to pull this thing away from the halls, the goddess heard a familiar voice in her head.

"Lady Palutenia!" That was Pit who was shouting telepathically and there was explosions in the background of his current location.

"I'm here Pit, what's wrong?" Palutenia's thoughts spoke back to him.

"There's a weird lady with black hair and four guns, and she's trying to kill me!"

"Where are you?" As soon as the goddess thought that, a piece of a wall broke down thanks to the fist of a monster and it launched Pit to the floor and he was slightly bruised but still had his ability to run away.

The mystery newcomer popped out of the hole and didn't hesitate as she opened up a purple portal and a heel of some monster popped out of it, kicking the angel towards the fruit and crashing right through it, making it crack apart like glass.

"Hey, how dare you attack one of my warriors!" Palutenia shouted at the girl and pointed her staff as her, "You're going to pay for that!"

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know that angel was on of your servants." The girl said sarcastically, "Guess I'll have to take you down as well." She ran towards the goddess and fired her guns which was blocked quickly thanks to the powerful staff then swung her weapon towards the newcomer.

This backfired when she was suddenly moving slowly and was kicked in the face. The goddess fell right next to the Angel, and Snake, who was avoiding getting on this new girls nerves, was just watching the fight. Palutenia stood up and then realized something.

"Wait...are you...an Umbra Witch?"

"Took you long enough to figure that out." The mystery girl said. "How how about you let your angel come over here so I can kill him."

"Not a chance!" Dark Pit appeared out of nowhere and he was armed with Pandora Claws and charged towards the girl. She did a backflip and used her pistols strapped to her boots to fire bullets.

The Umber Witch and the Dark Angel began clashing with each other.

* * *

"And that's why the Smash basement bunker no longer exists." Reflet finished one of the legendary stories of the Smash mansion to Kamui in the main party room.

"Wow, that's...an interesting story." She responded with her eyebrow raising, "Does stuff like that happen all the time around here?"

"Yeah, you'll learn to get used to it."

"I bet you say that to everyone who visits this place." Kamui said then came back to her question, "So...I heard that the other legends of the Outrealm were here."

"That's true, there's my other self Robin, Lucina, Roy, Ike and-" Reflet was interrupted as Corrin flew through the room and crashed on the floor. He tried to stand up but he was injured heavily and then Marth appeared out of the hole he caused.

"Corrin!" Kamui ran towards her brother, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah...I've been through worse." He said in a weak tone, and then her sister turned towards Marth.

"Step away from that spy madam, he is the enemy of the Smash-" his sentence was cut off and a sword similar to Corrin was pointed towards the prince.

"Don't you dare hurt my brother!" She shouted with rage in her eyes.

"Wait, you're that guys sister?!" He was heavily surprised, and before he could even try to say anything, she pushed the sword towards the hair, "Woah, woah, not the hair!"

"You better stop fighting my brother right now before I give you a haircut!" Kamui was dead serious with this threat, she even moved it closer and closer towards it, and he was panicking.

"Alright, I apologize! I apologize!" He fell to his knees and started to touch his hair to make sure it was safe from any harm, while Corrin's sister started to comfort her brother.

Reflet just starred at that scene with a surprised expression and said, "Uh...I guess I don't need to greet you to Marth then...?"

Then Dark Pit, Pit and Palutenia were tossed right into the room and took a hard landing as the villainous Umbra Witch started walking towards them. She pointed the two guns towards the wounded smashers and gave off a beautiful smile.

"It's a shame really that you had to die like this, but it's in my job description." She said, before she could do anything though, Master Hand conveniently showed up and saw the damages.

"Alright who caused all of this destruction!" He shouted angerily and looked at the veterans and newcomers.

"Oh, very sorry for that." The umber witch replied, "I was a little busy trying to kill these two angels and their friend."

"They're not bad people, they're smashers and we don't kill each other!" MH also noticed that Corrin was lying on the floor in pain.

"You must be Master Hand." He said as best as he could, "I heard you wanted me and my sister to come here."

"Yes, and also you Bayonetta."

"WHAT?!" Pit, Dark Pit and Palutenia had somehow recovered from their injuries just because they heard about that, "That Umber Witch was invited, and you ever told anyone about this!?"

"Yeah...we kind of planned to do so tonight but seeing as how all of you are making a big mess about it, I'll guess I'll just have to introduce to you guys then. This is Corrin and Kamui from Fire Emblem, and this is Bayonetta from her own game."

"Seriously, we have more Fire Emblem characters...why?" Dark Pit asked.

"No idea, we just kind of agreed to it."

"So we have to live with this evil girl from now on?" Pit shouted.

"Yeah. Don't worry angel, I won't bite." Bayonetta said to tease him, and he backed away before she could do anything to him.

* * *

The party had started, everything was in place, the food was made and only very few people got hurt in the process. Everyone was celebrating the most wonderful time of the year and they danced all around the Christmas tree. All the lights sparked around the party as they started to do amazing moves and were greeting the newcomers Kamui, Corrin, and Bayonetta (except the Kid Icarus characters) into the Smash family, insuring them that they were going to have a good time.

"Alright everyone, today has been a good day for us all!" Master hand said through his microphone, "We have three new members joining us and everything had been set up perfectly! But tomorrow is going to be an even better day when Christmas arrives."

All of the smashers cheered out loud and got their glass of eggnog. "So tonight, we'll be cheering for the wonders of Christmas and elaborate the wonderful times we had together for this special event. To the Christmas spirit!"

"To the Christmas spirit!" Everyone shouted and drank their glass of eggnog very quickly and continued cheering for joy, when all of a sudden the drink knocked them out cold.

Everyone was unconscious because someone mixed the eggnog with some strong milk that made them fall asleep. Now they were busy enjoying their dreams about Christmas. The only one who was awake was Samus herself.

She switched the eggnog and expecting this to happen, just because she wanted to have a Christmas night filled with silence before the big day.

She smiled at her work and set a pilllow right next to Ike before lying down on the floor.

"Heh...Merry Christmas."

* * *

 **And thats the end of the Christmas special.**

 **I'm sorry if it wasn't good, I just wanted to spread some joy into everybody this season.**

 **I would want to wish everyone a merry Christmas, and remember to be good people, because happiness is what we need to celebrate such a wonderful event. Even though we had to go through some rough times in the past, we have to celebrate the good things that brought us together.**

 **So Merry Christmas and a happy new year.**


End file.
